


Let Me Be Your Shield

by TheEulerConstant (Fanny1995214)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny1995214/pseuds/TheEulerConstant
Summary: 故事发生在《黑凤凰》后。搬到Genosha后不久，Charles开始做噩梦，而Genosha的全岛居民也被迫陷入梦魇之中。这一次，Erik承担起了引导者和治疗师的职责，为了Charles。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有血腥和暴力描写，可能引发不适。

（上）

_那件事_ 第一次发生在Charles到达Genosha的第二晚。

彼时已过夜半，岛上的居民大多已然沉睡，Erik也不例外。开始的那一刻可以说是毫无预兆。Erik在睡梦中突然感到胸口被什么东西一下子捅穿，攻击似乎来自背后，武器十分粗糙，带着不规则的尖刺和棱角。剧烈的疼痛混杂着震惊，覆盖着前胸和小腹的衣料好像被某种汩汩流出的液体浸透，滚烫且潮湿。

Erik骤然睁开双眼，打算从床上跳起，并且下意识地描绘整座岛屿上所有金属的轮廓。

可他发现自己完全不能动弹，就像一只木偶被人攥住了控制四肢的提线。他清楚地知道自己的眼睛已经睁开，可眼前的景象却不是自己的屋顶。

他不由自主地看向自己被“捅穿”的胸口。那里狰狞地戳着几根巨大的木刺，血液把原本黄蓝相间的作战服几乎染成黑色。

Erik的第一个判断是Genosha遭受了攻击，而敌人不知怎么地达成了对他的暗夜谋杀，或者用高明的手法制造了幻象。 但是紧接着——

他看到一个浑身长着蓝色长毛的高大身影向他奔来，然后他感到呼吸越来越困难，身体也越来越冷。爱意、悲痛、愧疚、悔恨依次涌上他的心口，他听到自己用最后的力气颤抖着说：I love you.

Erik明白了。他刚刚共享了Raven临死前最后的记忆。更确切地说，他在Raven的弥留之际，“进入”了她的意识。

而在这个世界上，只有一个读心者曾切身经历过那个瞬间。

在他意识到已经恢复对肢体的掌控之前，Erik已经跳下床奔跑起来。他像个亡命徒似的跑到Charles的小屋，砰地撞开门。

“Charles! 刚才那究竟是怎么——”

Charles平躺在床上，一动不动，只有胸口还在微微起伏。他那双平日里像海水一般深邃的、 _鲜活_ 的眼睛大大地睁着，此时毫无生气，如同一潭近乎干涸的死水。

Erik在原地停了几秒，然后蹑手蹑脚地向Charles挪过去。“Charles? 你还好吗？”

Charles这时才似乎回到现实世界。他短促地抽了一口气，将目光移向Erik，把自己的上半身慢吞吞地撑起来。

“Charles——” Erik试探着开口。

“我做了个噩梦，”Charles的声音几乎是冷静的，“还向所有人投射了梦境，是吗？”

谎言抑或矫饰毫无意义。“是的。”Erik说。

“我很抱歉。”Charles的右手胡乱地在脸上抹了一把，“我只是——”他顿住，开口，又顿住。最后他重复了一遍，“我很抱歉。”

Charles一向是巧言善辩、口若悬河的。如果他吞吞吐吐、语无伦次起来，这说明他的状况很糟。

Erik不经常做一个开导者、劝慰者，他也不擅长。可这毕竟是Charles。

于是他说，“如果你想聊聊的话，我就在这里。”

Charles没说话。他的嘴角微微牵起，但那不是个笑容。

Erik不打算就这么放弃：“你知道的，我也很爱她。她对我来说很重要，事实上，非常重要。我甚至无法形容失去她的痛苦。”

直接谈论Raven显然刺激到了Charles。“而这都是我的错！”他突然爆发了，嘶哑着嗓子低吼，“她是我的妹妹，而我害死了她！”

Erik皱起眉：“不，不是这样的。你不能把整件事都怪在自己头上。”

“为什么不能？”Charles把双手按在光秃的头顶暴躁地磨蹭着，好像在拉扯着已经不存在的卷发，“如果不是我强行封存了Jean的记忆，她又怎么会失控？如果不是我为了一点可悲的英雄主义情结把所有人一再驱入险境，Raven又怎么会被迫去收拾一个烂摊子？Hank说的没错——”

“去他的Hank。”Erik打断了Charles，“你明知道那是他在气头上说的话，他并不是真的责怪你。”

“但我责怪我自己。我搞砸了一切。”

“Charles, ”Erik叹了口气，“有些事没有按照理想的情形发生，甚至产生了悲剧的后果，但这绝不意味着你搞砸了‘一切’。”

“可感觉上的确如此”。

Erik看到Charles的眼圈有点泛红。他还想再说些什么，却被Charles抢先了，“听着，我的朋友，梦境投射的事，我要再次说抱歉。希望没有把孩子们吓坏。以后我会注意尽量不让这种意外发生的。”

这就基本是在下逐客令了。Erik只好说“如果你想的话，我们随时可以再谈谈”，然后对自己的老朋友道了晚安。

那天的后半夜十分平静，之后的三个晚上也是波澜不惊。那几天Charles显得有些疲惫，下眼睑也出现了淡淡的阴影，但除此以外一切如常。

Erik后来回想， _那件事_ 的再次发生其实是不可避免的。就如同一座活火山，休眠只不过是个暂停，总有一天火热的岩浆会再度喷发。

那是Charles到达Genosha的第六晚。Erik闭上眼睛不过几分钟，就被拖入了幻象之中。

他坐在一辆车的后座里。车子的型号很老，大概属于70年代，方向盘是那种大且窄的简陋圆圈，手刹器是一根粗线条的长杆，轮胎间的机械传动总有点不大顺畅。他的眼睛聚焦在手调式收音机的调频器上——那不是他想听的电台，于是他用一个念头解决了这个问题。正在开车的妈妈以及副驾驶座上的爸爸都回过头来，丢给他一个诧异又略带责备的眼神，而他则坚称自己的无辜。

这时他逐渐意识到自己对周围的所有事物都有 _感觉_ 。车后座的皮椅，爸爸妈妈的衣服，车子的外壳，轮胎下的沥青路面，路旁的树……一切的实体都仿佛和他的手脚相连，都在他的脑海里有着形状和重量，都和他的心脏同步地跳动。

然后他听到了那些 _声音_ 。有些像妈妈，有些像爸爸，但更多的是别人。那些声音一开始只是嗡嗡的轻响，像后花园里时不时飞过的蜜蜂，可很快它们就层层叠叠地压迫上来，越来越多、越来越响，像锥子钻进他的耳朵，像洪水没入他的鼻腔。他觉得无法呼吸了，他需要这些声音停下来，他需要这些嘈杂的人们静下来。

Quiet. Quiet! 他想着。

他惊恐地从后视镜里看到掌握着方向盘的妈妈合上了双眼，跟睡着了一样。随后车子开始歪扭，一切都天翻地覆。爸爸妈妈的头和身体都不受控制地猛烈撞击在挡风玻璃和座椅靠枕上。他听到自己在尖叫。

终于，世界静了下来。他看见了爸爸妈妈额头上的鲜血。妈妈的眼睛不再是闭着的了，可她的目光里没有了神采。

远处有什么东西在尖啸着。眼前的景象模糊起来，又似乎被一只看不见的大手攥成一团，然后重新展开。

他发现自己漂浮着。不是在水里，就只是——漂浮着，全身上下毫不受力。周围是死一般的静寂，没有任何一丝声音。

他想起来了。这是在太空里。他们正在执行一个救援任务。

那团奇怪的太阳耀斑离他们越来越近了，五光十色的粒子伸展出纤长的魔爪，向他们抓来。

他必须坚持住。只有这样所有人才能安全。

太阳耀斑的魔爪罩住了他。那或许应该很疼，但刹那间他只觉得浑身都被一团火焰包裹住，他的皮肤大概化作了蒸汽，他的血液多半已经沸腾，他的每一块骨骼都被拆解成分子再重组，他的意识被炸成了支离的碎片……

他清晰地感受着每一个细节。他体会着死亡，可不幸的是，他还活着。

景象再次被那只大手揉成皱巴巴的一团，然后再铺开成一幅全新的画面。

他稳稳地立足在大地上。他充满愤怒，又充满力量。

他必须保护自己的家人。他必须为他们而战斗。

他和那个变形成银发女人的外星人彼此僵持着。他们的手中都扼住了对方的咽喉。其实这样的钳制只是个象征，真正的比拼在于他们体内的那股力量。

“如果你在这儿杀了我，他们也会死。”外星人从牙缝里挤出这句话。

他用余光扫视所有人——Scott，Xavier教授，McCoy教授，Storm，Nightcrawler，还有那个在最后关头抛弃前嫌的万磁王。然后又看向Scott。

他情不自禁地想起有关Scott的所有事来。第一次见面被碰掉的书本，那棵被劈成两半的老树，他们在池塘边的所有谈话和约会，他们的每一个吻，以及Scott那被遮挡墨镜后的永远不变的深情目光……

“你的感情让你变得脆弱。”外星人不屑地说。

那一刻一切都显而易见。对不起Scott，我必须这么做。

他笑了。同时他也在哭。他说，“不，我的感情让我变得强大。”

他飞升起来，飞得很快、很高，不可控的巨大力量从他的身体里汹涌地奔流出来，直到高能粒子的累积突破了可控的阈值，瞬间转化为爆炸。

他的每一个细胞都在燃烧。整个过程非常迅速，但痛苦仍然超越语言。他知道这是死亡。在无边的黑暗吞没他之前，他看到了明亮得足以点燃夜空的火焰。他感到满足。他解脱了。

Erik从蒙太奇一样的关于Jean的噩梦中挣扎出来。他的后背已经湿透了。他在自己的脸颊上摸到了泪痕。

他几乎没有力气坐起来，可是他必须找到Charles。

Charles的小屋却是空的。Erik立刻将能力延展开来，用磁力网搜寻Charles的轮椅。

他在岛屿边缘一座临海的悬崖边上找到了那块熟悉的金属。灭顶的恐惧让Erik差点窒息，他在允许自己想到最坏的可能性之前就开始移动，一面借用磁场让自己尽可能加速，一面用能力攫住Charles的轮椅，将它牢牢钉死在地面上。

跑到Charles所在的悬崖只用了几分钟，虽然Erik觉得他用了永恒。Charles只是安静地面对着夜色下如墨的大海。他的脸上看不出任何情绪，只有一对黑眼圈格外醒目。

Erik很确定自己的脑子在用最大音量广播着恐慌，因为Charles对他说的第一句话是：“请放心，我的朋友，我不是在寻短见。”

鉴于Erik不是个读心者，Charles的声明难辨真伪，所以他仍是用能力抓着轮椅，避免这东西与海水的任何接触。

难熬的沉默持续了半晌。最终Charles开口了：“很显然，拒绝入睡不是一个好的解决办法。我坚持了三天，结果今天还是失败了。”

Erik骤然醒悟。原来过去三个夜晚的平静，只是因为Charles的无眠。

“你知道吗，我一直自诩对我的能力有着极高的控制力。”Charles的语气染上了一抹自暴自弃的嘲讽，“可我错了。当我做噩梦的时候，当我感受到那么多的… _痛苦_ 的时候，维持我的心灵屏障就变得很难。而当我的屏障分崩离析的时候，整座岛都会陷入梦魇。”

Erik感觉自己的五脏六腑都被揪紧了。“Charles——”

“现在他们都在害怕我。我能听到那些哭泣和叫喊。”Charles的呼吸变得沉重，他似乎在颤抖，又迫使自己停止颤抖，然后他颓丧地摇了摇头，“我想我在这里已经不受欢迎了，Erik。我很感激你的招待，但我或许应该离开——”

“这简直就是胡言乱语！”Erik制止了Charles的自我批判，“Charles，听听你自己说的话。你只不过是在睡梦中投射了一些情景而已，没人会因为这个把你逐出Genosha。”

“不，这不是什么‘只不过’和‘而已’。”Charles反驳，“I’m broken.”

Erik的回答毫无犹疑。“You are not broken. You were hurt, and maybe you are damaged, but you are not broken.” 

Charles轻笑了一声，“文字游戏而已。Then I’m damaged. In a pretty bad way. ”

Erik大概明白症结在哪里了。几十年来Charles一直扮演着拯救者和疗伤者的角色，他总是完好无缺的，或者说必须是完好无缺的。可无论Charles有多么坚强多么美好，他都不过是血肉之躯，他也会受伤、也会脆弱、也会难过。然而有太多的人需要他去帮助和照料，去支持和引导，这让他完全没有机会和闲隙去关注自己的伤口，甚至让他产生一种错觉，以为只要自己暴露出任何一点缺陷，就会变成一个无用之人，落得众叛亲离。

伟大的变种人领袖X教授永远从容自信，来自纽约州的Charles Francis Xavier却从来没有安全感。

Erik不喜欢长篇大论。但是如果铺陈词句能帮到Charles的话，他不介意说上一整天。

“Charles，你还记得我在巴黎是怎么说的吗？”Erik故意停顿了一下，把当时的场景推到意识的表层，“我说，要给你一个家。不是有钱人才能进的疗养院，不是奇珍异宝才能展出的博物馆，而是 _无条件_ 地接纳和包容的家。我不知道你对‘家’的定义是什么，但在我这里，家人们不会因为某个人正经历一段困难时期就把他赶出去，不会因为他造成了一些麻烦就抛弃他。恰恰相反，如果有人遇到了难题，一家人就会齐心协力地帮助他渡过难关。你不需要具备某种价值才能赢得家庭成员的身份，因为这个家给你的爱和保护自始至终都不会标价。”

Charles很久很久都没有说话。夜里的海风裹挟着腥咸和湿热，像雾化的泪水，抚摸着他们的面庞。

最后Charles哽咽地呛出两个字：“哦，Erik。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 额外警示：含有不负责任的科学揣测。

（下）

Erik是个讲求效率的行动派，所以他第二天一早就向Charles提出了自己的解决方案。

方案内容大致是这样的：Erik会为Charles的屋子进行外墙加厚和加固的改造，以尽可能地削弱他的心灵投射；当然物理屏障并不能真正阻挡Charles的能力，所以Erik会暂时搬来和Charles一起住，在噩梦投射发生时，立即制造一个强电磁场用来干扰脑波，或者干脆唤醒Charles、让他脱离梦境。

Charles对Erik的提议反应不甚热烈。他看起来似乎只是被自己的茶烫到了嘴。

“我想你应该知道，心灵感应者的‘脑波’并不是普通人类的‘脑电波’，所以不能被法拉第笼屏蔽，也不能被电磁场约束的吧？”Charles在擦干嘴后问。

“但是你和Hank的研究表明，‘脑波’中有显著的电磁波成分 [注1]。也就是说，如果能有效地屏蔽电磁波，就能降低心灵感应的强度并缩小其作用范围。”

这句辩驳堵住了Charles的关键疑问，于是他尝试另一条路。“可是有一点，你没有考虑到。当我……当 _那件事_ 发生的时候，所有被它影响到的人都会失去自控力。你也许根本没有办法及时制造你的电磁场，或者把我叫醒。”

Erik笑了起来。那种面对挑战时的自信又有点凶狠的笑。“我的老朋友，你该对我多一点信心。”他说，“给我个机会，让我尝试一下。If your shield is shot, then let me be your shield.”

那一刻，Erik感觉到了Charles向他伸出的心灵末梢。那是久违的温暖和柔软，像情人的指尖，轻抚着他的每一寸神经，在电光火石间传递着汹涌的千百种情绪。

当天晚上，Erik就在Charles的床边打起了地铺。Charles入睡得很快，也很安静，浅浅的呼吸声在Erik耳中如同最美妙的摇篮曲。

那一夜没有梦境，更没有令人绝望的痛苦。

幸好Erik在他艰难的半生中早已学会了不要盲目乐观，因为 _那件事_ 在潜伏了几天后，又变本加厉地卷土重来了。

那天白天Charles给孩子们讲了一节十分精彩的现代历史专题课，内容围绕着近二十年来变种人群体的发展和平权运动的进程。晚饭的时候Charles有些兴致缺缺，后来便早早就寝。

Erik还没有睡下，就被一股不可抗拒的强大力量定在原地。

他坐在一把轮椅上，感觉双腿麻木，猎猎的风吹得他头皮发冷。他悬浮在一片荒野上方，而荒野上横七竖八地躺着许多人影，像秋季收割后倒伏的玉米秸秆。

天哪。那不是人影。那是 _尸体_ 。

他眯起眼睛细看。那些死去的人大多与普通人类形貌相异，有些有着绿色、蓝色、红色甚至五彩的皮肤，有些长着尾巴或翅膀，有些格外高大，有些则有着钢铁或石头的外形。但也有不少人，看起来就只是人类。

他能够捕捉到一些零散的意识碎片——人死亡之后，其意识会短暂地以一种类似于残影的形态存在，但不再完整，如刮花了的光盘一般断断续续。

那些意识碎片在哭泣，在逃跑，在叫喊着爱人和亲人的名字，在祈祷神明降下最后的奇迹。更多的意识碎片已经难以读出内容，只剩下濒死时歇斯底里的恐惧和尖叫。

“Professor! ”有人在喊他。

他转过身看向声音的来处。倏忽间他到了学院的走廊里。

孩子们抱着书本从房间里跑出来又钻进教室，清朗的笑声回荡在西彻斯特的大宅中。学院的几位资深教授则沉稳得多，他们一边提醒着学生们“别跑得太快”“不要到处穿墙”“禁止从吊灯上飞下来”一边不紧不慢地夹着教材走向各自的教学地点。

“轰——” 学院的地面骤然塌陷，硕大的哨兵从陷坑中隆隆站起，双臂变形成金刚石的尖锥和超硬度陶瓷的电锯，肩膀上的全自动连发炮也已经上膛。顷刻间炮火连天交织成一片，利器穿透肉体之声不绝于耳……

Erik用尽了自己的意志力，才将一小部分意识从末日般的梦境中剥离出来。他知道这些情景大概是1973年Charles从另一个时间线上的老年Charles那里得到的记忆，但其中的细节却有所不同，似乎是Charles在某些回忆的基础上又加入了骇人的想象，用虚拟的过去或未来自我折磨。

Erik试图释放能力，架设起一个笼罩整间小屋的强电磁场。然而在这种情形下，维持住磁场的稳定十分艰难。那感觉就像是在你尝试唱一首咏叹调的时候，有人不停地在你耳边大声敲锣，让你完全找不准调子。

Erik忽然怀念起他那顶阵亡的头盔来。

亦真亦幻的梦境仍在继续。学院的墙体已经崩毁，只余断壁残垣。弥漫的火星和烟尘中隐约可见学院师生们残破的躯体，有些甚至面目模糊。Erik——不，梦中的Charles——居然还是完好无损地坐在轮椅上，似与整个世界荒谬地隔离。他的目光和心灵扫过所有毫无生命气息的学生和老友，最后停在一个棱角分明的面孔上。

那是……Erik。他闭着眼睛，希腊雕塑般的脸庞静谧美好，就好像只是睡着了。可是他的左腹肝脏位置楔着一块陶瓷的弹片，血已经不再流动，凝成铁锈似的红褐色。

这一幕让做梦之人的心脏也几乎停跳了。他的胃猛烈地抽搐着，肺叶像被灌满了水银。他从喉咙深处挤出一句撕心裂肺的低吼：“No, Erik! Not you!!”

这种痛失一切的感觉，Erik再熟悉不过。世上最可怕的事，或许不是身处悲剧之中，而是亲眼见证悲剧降临，却无力阻止它的发生。

他必须唤醒Charles。Erik的声带并不全然受他的控制，于是他在内心拼命大喊：Charles, wake up! Wake up!! WAKE UP!!!

梦境消失了。

Erik一骨碌从地上爬起来——他甚至不知道自己是什么时候跌坐在地的——冲到Charles的床前。

从噩梦中被拉回现实的Charles似乎还不太清醒，他大声喘着粗气，额头上布满汗水，眼睛里湿漉漉的。他看到Erik先是愣了一下，接着颤巍巍地伸出手，指尖停在离Erik突出的颧骨不到一寸的地方，像是不敢相信他的存在。

Erik没有犹豫，他把脸贴上Charles的手掌心，再一把将他搂在怀里：“Charles，我在这里，我好好的。刚才只是个梦，不是真的。我在这里。”

两个人就这么汗涔涔地胡乱搂抱着。过了好一会儿Charles才平复下来，他声音闷闷地说：“你可以放开我了，Erik。”

然后他们就坐在Charles那张不宽敞的床上，尴尬地面面相觑，并且努力地不去想噩梦中发生的惨烈屠戮。

Charles率先挪开了双眼，转而望着毫无看点的墙壁。他也是率先开口的那个：“或许你是对的，Erik，自始至终。我们曾经改变了未来，但也许未来是不可避免的。这些年来，我自以为创造了和平繁荣的局面，然而实际上他们早就造好了武器严阵以待，随时都可以把我们像疯狗一样地制服，从纽约街头或者别的什么地方拖走。”

若是在十年前，这番话能让Erik兴奋地跳起来欢呼“你终于明白了Charles！人类是不可信任的！变种人和普通人类早晚有一场生死之战，我们要先下手为强！”但是过去十年教会了他，绝大多数事情都处于黑白之间的灰色地带。稳定安宁的反面并不是全面战争， 充分融合的反面也不是绝对分离。Charles的办法没有百分之百地奏效，但这并不等于百分之百的失败——Erik仍然看不上X-Men那种超级英雄马戏团似的政治巡演，可是那些走秀般的任务的确取得了大致积极的成果，向人类社会表达了友善和共存的意愿，也在某种程度上（虽然Erik不愿意承认这一点）促成了Genosha的顺利建立。Charles的政治图景或许过于理想化，但是从结果上看，他在政治家们和金主们之间的斡旋确实为变种人群体赢得了一些筹码和资源。

Erik故意想得足够大声，确保Charles可以“听”到。 他嘴上说的却是：“人类的那些小玩意儿并不能真的把我们怎样。而且我们也足够强大，可以对付他们。Genosha刚刚成立的时候来找麻烦的人可不少，最后谁也没从我们这里讨得半分好处。”

Charles对此论断不置可否，他问：“作为一个坚定的分离论者和变种人优越论者，你是在认可我的理念吗？”

“你是个不可救药的和平主义者和理想主义者，”Erik说这两个名词的语气就像一般人在说“恐怖分子”，“所以答案是不。可是显然你有很多拥趸，无论是变种人还是人类。或许我可以承认，不是所有人类都心胸狭窄、只想排除异己，也不是所有变种人都饱受欺凌排挤、只能离群索居。”

这让Charles重新转回目光看着Erik。他专注地审视Erik的脸，像在读一本全新的书。半晌后他说：“而你和Genosha，是另一种解决方案。为那些不能融入普通人社会的人，提供一个庇护所。”

Erik摇头：“你和X学院，才是‘另一种’解决方案。你们依靠妥协，而我们自力更生。”

“要调和各方矛盾、照顾到所有人，就不得不妥协——”

“照顾到所有人？”Erik打断他，“Charles，你总是想照顾到所有人，把所有人的问题都揽到你一个人的身上。但是这样你只会左支右绌。”

“如果我不为所有人着想，那么还会有谁能理解他们，帮助他们？”说到这里Charles的声音低了下去，“我能 _感受_ 到所有人的无助和痛苦，Erik，倘若我坐视不理、袖手旁观，那么发生在他们身上的事情，就是 _我的_ 责任。”

他们都知道，这其实已经不是在谈论政见了。他们很默契地想到了噩梦中的情景，那来自被逆转的未来的虚幻现实——战争、屠杀、死亡——又很默契地装作什么也没有想到。

曾经的Erik会抱怨Charles是个对任何事都要插手的控制狂，可是现在他明白，Charles的所谓“控制欲”归根结底源于他的善良。心灵感应给了Charles切身体会他人经历的能力，而他的善良本性让他对每一个人产生强烈的共情。他理解世人、同情世人，他想拯救世人，所以他介入、他劝说、他干预。

“你错了，Charles。”Erik很直接地说，他不屑于粉饰言辞，“发生在别人身上的事情，不是你的责任。至少不全是。你不可能独力克服所有人的困难，也不可能把全世界的重量都挑在肩上。你是个天才，还是个四级变种人，但你不是神。你的能力再强，也终归有限，凡事总有变数，总会有些东西脱离你的掌控。”

“哦，有太多东西脱离我的掌控了，不是吗？”Charles皱起眉，眼睛里溢满恼恨，“或者说，当我试图控制什么人什么事的时候，灾难性的后果总是接踵而至。我以为自己是在帮助别人，秉持着善意，可到头来我的行为只是个错误。”

这下连Erik都有点生气了：“看在老天的份上，Charles！你是犯了错——好心办错事那种——你觉得自己对Jean和Raven的事负有责任，自我厌弃、自我放逐，你尽可以反思，还可以自怨自艾，可是你有必要把自己完全否定吗？你做了那么多有意义、有价值、真正帮到别人的事，你怎么就都忘了呢？”

“对于那些我做过的‘好事’，现在我可不那么确定了。事实上，我享受学生们的崇拜，享受政客和富豪们的感激，享受人们对我的依赖。”Charles嘲讽地一笑，“也许我帮助别人，只是为了满足我的自负和虚荣心。”

“是的，你的确自负，也的确虚荣。”Erik这话让Charles挑起了眉毛，但他继续说下去，“你也热情真诚，充满同情心。享受别人的关注，并不会使你的善良折损分毫。”

Charles有点泄气地说：“我从学院辞职来Genosha的那天，学生们看我的眼神变了，变得陌生了。”

“那只是因为他们终于发现Professor X也会难过，也需要休息，不那么坚不可摧罢了。你一直是一个标杆、一个榜样、一个符号，而不是一个有血有肉的人。可这改变不了你为学生们做的一切，Charles。你支持他们，教导他们，帮他们学会使用能力，更重要的是，你指引他们定义自己的价值。”Erik深吸一口气，吐露真情实感并不容易，但他知道Charles需要这个，“就像你曾经为我做的那样。他们仍然爱你。我也是。”

Charles终于不再进行他的反方辩论了。他和Erik的目光锁在一起。

Erik感觉自己像打了一场Genosha保卫战一样疲累不堪。不过他大概取得了胜利。

良久，Charles躺回了床上。然后他别别扭扭地向床铺里面挪了几寸。

Erik会意，也躺下。两个人肩膀贴着肩膀，腿贴着腿。

Charles的能力缓慢地延伸出来，试探着进入Erik的头脑，像初春河面解冻后洒在水波上的第一缕阳光。

_谢谢你，我的朋友_ 。Charles的声音在Erik的脑海里低语。

Erik的回应是侧过身去，用手臂圈住Charles，仿佛对待一件爱不释手的珍宝。

那之后Charles也会做梦，但他只和Erik一个人分享。而在Erik看来，大体上，那些梦境都值得重播。

~ END ~

[注1] 这句所谓的研究结论就是“不负责任的科学揣测”，其目的完全在于给Erik一个睡到Charles屋里的正当理由 ;)


End file.
